


The Lightning, the Sun and the Spanner

by Hanazuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also a lot would probably be set TYL, And I end up deeper in fandom hell, Because TYL hot men, Drabble Collection, Gen, I thought I got out of the KHR fandom, I would probably write it one day but we'll see, I'm gonna dump my hcs here, Indulgence for me is a lot of h/c situations, Just to let people know so they won't mistake it for porn, Probs gonna be a mix of fluff and h /c, What are my priorities istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazuki/pseuds/Hanazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a mix of indulgent Lambo, Ryohei and Spanner-centric drabbles because these three were what made me love KHR very much before and is the reason why I'm descending into KHR hell again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning, the Sun and the Spanner

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I've left the KHR fandom for good but turns out it's just a fluke haha I'm deeper into this hell filled with hot men . With this relapse, I have a ton of hcs for my fav characters, specifically Lambo, Ryohei and Spanner so I decided to write out those hcs before it takes over my life. There's no set order of which hc I would write but it would be focused around those three charas. 
> 
> Apologies for possible grammar / vocabulary mistakes, OOC characters (unless it's crack) or weird pacing. Anyways, I hope this is enjoyable!

It’s common knowledge that Lambo is a big crybaby.

Ever since he enters Tsuna’s life ten years ago, Lambo has cried more times that anyone can count. Sometimes, it’s over petty things like I-Pin taking his candy because ‘it’ll ruin his dinner’ or not being able to play because he has to do his homework. Tsuna can handle that type of crying. It’s exasperating and rather annoying to deal with when he’s stressed but Lambo is easy enough to placate. Just give him some grape candy and he’ll return to his cheerily bratty self.

That’s Tsuna’s method, tried and true for the last eight or so years. Growing up in a Family as large and crazy as the Vongola, there’s certainly a lot of people who’s been around a crying Lambo and each has their own ways of mollifying him.

Of course, there are those who just wants the Bovino to shut up (Gokudera and Reborn, to name a few) but oddly enough, it still helps. Fear is a good distraction, especially when it comes in the form of flying bombs or bullets. Tsuna feels a mix of pity and love because violent as some of they are in their efforts of comforting a crying Lambo, they’re still trying their hardest to console him since it’s honestly hard to see the tears of their youngest. Everyone in the Family, Tsuna has come to notice, is rather protective of Lambo. To be honest, the Decimo is not really sure whether it’s his age or his innocence that spurs this urge to keep Lambo from harm.

Nevertheless, he appreciates it all the same. With Lambo having other people to go to, Tsuna can relax a bit, knowing that his Lightning Guardian would not remain in tears for long.

Still, during those rare moments when Lambo cries, Tsuna is all too willing to abandon his work for the sake of his little brother.

* * *

 

When Lambo shuffles into his office completely silent, Tsuna does not even have to guess what his Intuition has been hinting at all day. With a silent sigh that makes the twenty-four year old feel ten years older, he gets up from his comfy chair, sidestepping his desk cluttered with paperwork and heads towards the leather couch where Lambo sits with his knees drawn and head buried within the fold of his arms.

As soon as Tsuna takes the seat next to his Guardian, Lambo wastes no time in twisting his body uncomfortably just so he can bury his face into Tsuna’s chest. Lanky arms quickly wrap themselves around the elder’s waist, to which he responds with pulling the teen into a loose hug.

That seems to break the dam as the previously silent sobs morphs into muffled wails. The sound breaks Tsuna’s heart and he wishes that he can do more. This isn’t a cry that can simply be placate with candy. This is a heart wrenching cry filled with pain and anguish. For what, Tsuna has yet to know but he makes a silent vow to find out the cause for it.

But for now, he’ll wait until Lambo cries himself to sleep, murmuring consoling words with a sad smile all the while.


End file.
